Shining Armor
by rubberband11
Summary: All Buffy want was to be cared for and loved, but instead she got an abusive father. But that is all going to change when her boyfriend breaks up with her. Will her new friend be able to safe her and give Buffy her dreams!
1. Default Chapter

Buffy's POV  
  
One thing I always thought about when I was a little kid, was what was my life going to be like when I was sixteen. I thought about how great life would be. I would have all that freedom. Boy, was I wrong! I guess I was just a stupid, foolish kid with dreams. I hated my life even when I was little, But things were less complicated then.  
  
I lived with my mom and dad and my little sister, named Dawn. I know my mother loved, but she was always busy with Dawn. My dad, I don't know if he really ever loved me, but back then, he was always at work. So I never really saw him., I think I like that better that way. All I wanted was for my parents to care and worry about me, like their did with Dawn.  
  
Dawn was four years younger than me. Even though my parents loved her more than me, I still love her. More now than when I was little. I feel like a am for mother now.  
  
See, when I was eight, my mom got really sick. By the time I was ten she died. I miss her a lot. Dawn was only six when she died, so she only was a small memory of your mom. I feel sorry for, because she doesn't remember the good days.  
  
Once mom died, part of dad died too. He started drink more and more. He missed a lot of work and after a while he lost his job. He became really angry and started to take it...  
  
"Buffy! Get your ass down here NOW!!"  
  
Dad! What is he doing home now. Isn't he supposed to be at his day job.  
  
"Buffy!!" Buffy heard a small cry coming from downstairs. Dawn  
  
Buffy ran down the stair to be greeted by her father, who was sitting in his favorite leather chair. Dawn not to from him, laying on the floor. A cut from her cheek was bleeding all the way down her face down to her shirt.  
  
God what was Dawn done now!  
  
Dawn gives her sister a look that says "I am so sorry! Please don't be mad at me!"  
  
Buffy seeing that look is starting to get really afraid. What has Dawn done and what is next! Turning to see her dad, He has a weird smile just before he says, "I went to pick up Dawn from school and I see her talking to two boys! What was his name...Oh yes...Do you know a Angel!" 


	2. Chapter 2

Dawn's POV  
  
Flashback  
  
Dawn was waiting for her best friend to get her car. When Angel, her sister stupid boyfriend, and his gang come up to Dawn.  
  
"Hey Dawn! Where is Buffy today?"  
  
"She is sick today! Why?"  
  
"Oh, nothing, But can you do me a favor? Can you tell her that she was great, but I am with Darla now! Thanks Babe!"  
  
i Asshole! He is such a jerk! God, I just could kill him! Buffy is so going to be sad, when I tell her. Grrr. He is such an asshole.i  
  
Little did Dawn know that her father, just heard the whole scene that Angel put on! Hank walked behind his daughter.  
  
"So Buffy got her little shanky ass dump! What a shame! I guess I will just have to teach you kids about men!" Dawn jump about ten feet when she heard his voice! i Shit Buffy is going to kill me i.  
  
"Dawn, In the car NOW!"  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Buffy's POV  
  
"...Do you know an Angel."  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Well from what I have heard he -WAS- Your boyfriend!"  
  
i WAS! What does that mean? What did he do? i  
  
"Well when I saw Dawn, she was talking to 'Angel'. Well, you little slut, looks like he found a new little plaything. So Buffy is out of the picture!"  
  
"No! You are lying! Angel would never do that!"  
  
"It's ...true!" Dawn cried  
  
"No!" Buffy started to cry  
  
"Isn't this sweet! Crying over that bastard! Well, that is men for you! Fuck you till they are bored! But don't worry sweetie! Daddy will teach you!"  
  
Hank started to walk toward Buffy! She started to crawl away, but he caught her foot.  
  
"Where do you think you are going" He picks her up and throws her against the wall. Then picks her up by her hair.  
  
"Please ...Stop...Please!" That just gets him more mad and he slaps her hard, so she falls to the ground. Then he kicks her in the stomach and is about to slap her again, but is stop by the doorbell.  
  
"Don't move and if I hear a sound from you two, you will regret it!  
  
Hank goes to the door and Dawn Walked over to Buffy! "Are you okay! I am so sorry!"  
  
"I will live for now and it is not your fault! 


End file.
